Sleeping Rose
by Michiko-Keiko
Summary: Well, it's pretty much a mix of Sleeping Beauty with Revolutionary Girl Utena. This is my first story so please R&R and send any feedbacks like how I can improve for my next story.


Once upon a time, there was a young princess of the rose, Anthy Himemiya. And it all started when she was born. Her brother, a noble prince named Dios, was close to death from war that came upon the castle. Before his death, he came upon his young sister, and gave her a gift. It wasn't something wrapped up but it was a gift that will grow in her body forever. His power, and his sword. As he gave her the last of his powers, he fell on the floor, and he faded away. Then a prince that had orange long hair came into the castle, not to invade and kill, but to have a little talk with the king and queen.

"Hm...I see. Now that Anthy girl has the power of Dios." The prince, Touga Kiryuu, said.

"And what do you wish to do with it!" The king and queen shouted, in a mad way.

"I wish...To kidnap her in the future, and possess the power that should be mine!" Touga exclaimed and cast a spell to Anthy.

"No one can't stop this. As long as Anthy stays as the princess of the rose, she will be cursed as the rose bride when she becomes the rightful age. Not only that, she will be under a deep spell. So I'll have enough time to take what's mine!" Touga smiled evilly and he vanished from the castle.

"My Anthy," The queen cries. "The rose bride?..."

"Now, my lady. Everything will be okay. Probably it was all just a lie to trick us..." The king said in a doubtful way, and sighed.

Years passed (six years), and Anthy grew up being a small young princess and living a daily life of one. Until she walked around the forest and met a strong, noble prince her age, Utena Tenjou. So then Anthy smiled and approached the young prince.

"Um...Hello there." Anthy felt shy approaching the prince, but she was still able to smile.

"Hello princess." The prince said happily, kissing her hand.

Anthy blushed red, and she heard the king shout her name.

"I have to go. But, before I leave, what's your name?" Anthy asked.

"Utena Tenjou...Is the name. Will I ever see you again?" Utena asked with a frown on her face.

"Of course you will...Utena Tenjou." Anthy skipped off the forest and had many romantic feelings, like she fell in love. And she hoped that they really will meet soon.

Then when she reached to the castle, the whole kingdom had a meeting and there stood a young prince, Saionji Kyouichi.

"I declare...That the young prince, Saionji Kyouichi, shall marry the princess of the rose, Anthy Himemiya!" The king declared so the whole kingdom could hear.

"I refuse! I won't marry him! I...I love someone else!" Anthy shouted, but covered her mouth after because the king will plan to execute the person she was in love with.

"Tell me Anthy...Who is this person?" The king said with a smirk.

But before the king asked, she went to her room, and locked the door. She didn't plan to even get out to see the king. She really hated the king and his ways of killing people who she falls in love with.

So then, couple years passed, And it was Anthy's 14th birthday. The past years, Anthy was depressed for a long time since she didn't see Utena after that day when she was six. And still, Saionji loved Anthy so much, even if she didn't love back. Because she already knew that Saionji will just use her to do much things for him, almost being like his slave. Anthy walked into the forest, hoping that Utena might be there. But she wasn't only there to see Utena, but to see the flowers bloom. As she kept walking around, she saw a pink haired prince. She walked up to the person and asked...

"Um...excuse me. Have you seen..." Before Anthy was able to finish her sentence, the prince turned and Anthy smiled brightly.

"Utena? Is that you?" Anthy said with excitement.

"You haven't changed one bit. My lady, what is your name? I still wasn't able to know your name." Utena chuckled, and smiled.

"Oh. My name is Anthy Himemiya."

"Such a fine name. For you, Anthy Himemiya." Utena gave her the rose she held, and then gave her a hug.

"Oh, Um...Thank you." The girl blushed, and smiled. She thought that this was her best gift ever. It felt like she didn't want to let go of her. Anthy just wanted to stay with her, forever. And little did she know, that Touga Kiryuu will still come for her, and that day is the rightful age for the curse to take in effect.

"What brings you here, my lady?" Utena asked.

"Well today's my birthday, and I wanted to come back here...To see if you're still here. And my wish really did come true...to see you once again."

"Oh. Today's your birthday? I'm sorry. I didn't know." Utena looked down, feeling very embarrassed.

"No. Don't say that. You didn't have to give me anything. You're the greatest gift I've ever got." The princess smiled. And once again, she heard someone calling her name. She sighed sadly and told Utena she had to go. Utena kissed her, and they both waved goodbye. As the princess walked through the forest, she bumped into an orange haired boy, who was called, Touga Kiryuu.

"It's been a while, princess of the rose."

"Who...Who are you?..." Anthy trembled with fear.

"I'm Touga Kiryuu. Do you seem to remember me, when you were only a small child? And this?" Touga waved his hands, and suddenly Anthy was dressed in clothes that the rose bride wears, a long red skirt, with a red tank top, and of course with a princess tiara. "You were cursed as the rose bride...by me."

"...W–What the heck?..." Confused as Anthy was, she started to fall weak, but she didn't show any emotions of pain.

"Oh yes. You being the rose bride seems like the right position for you. Now hand over your powers to me." Touga reached for Anthy and touched her bosom, where Dios's sword and power was sealed in.

"...Leave me alone! You pervert!..." Anthy ran from Touga, and she went back to the castle. When she came into the castle, she found Saionji, and then she was caught in his embrace.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Leave me alone, Saionji! Don't you remember! I don't love you! I love someone else! Not you!" Anthy ran up to her room, locked the door, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh my prince...I can't show myself to you...Not as being the rose bride." Anthy sighed, and then she saw a glowing light, up in the balcony. She followed the light and there was a sword. Glowing bright red, it was like Anthy was under its spell. Her eyes "blurred" out, and then started her way to walk to the sword. As she got closer, the sword glowed both black and red. Reaching out for the sword, she heard Saionji and the king break in her room, and ran up to the balcony. But they were both too late. As Anthy got the sword, its powers cast her under a deep spell. Not just a spell where she would fall into a deep sleep, but it was that, and also after a few hours, she would start to fade away just like her brother, Dios, did when he died.

Once the sword cast the last of its spell, Anthy fell on the floor, and the sword returned to someone else's hands. And that someone was Touga Kiryuu. He gave out an evil laugh and came out of the shadows.

"Hm...How pathetic." Touga pushed Saionji, and the king out of the room, and made a barrier, so they weren't able to interfere. Again, Touga touched the princess' bosom, and there, a sword came out. The sword of Dios. At first it glowed a bright yellow color, but once it came into his hands, it turned red and black, like his other sword. "Goodbye, Anthy...Forever. Haha!" Touga gave out one last laugh and vanished to the forest, going to inform Anthy's so-called-prince, Utena.

:At the Forest:

Utena sighed, for she missed Anthy already, and she hoped that she would be back soon. Touga walked by with a smirk.

"I presume you're Utena Tenjou?"

"Yes. And you're suppose to be?"

"I'm Touga Kiryuu. And I'm here...to inform you. Anthy Himemiya...She will be dead." Touga looked down, and he faked all his sad feelings.

"Anthy! She can't die!" Tears fell down from the young prince's eyes, and she got her sword. "I'm going to her...I wouldn't know what to do if she's gone." Utena tried to run to Anthy, but Touga stopped Utena in her tracks.

"How touching of you. But I won't let you go through. You'll just have to kill me to get through. Because this, is her power. Her power to live." Touga showed the sword of Dios and how it glowed both red and black.

"Okay then. But just don't go on crying, once I defeat you." Utena growled.

"Like that will happen!" Touga shouted and clashed his sword with Utena's sword.

:At the Castle:

"Come on Anthy! Wake up! Break the spell!" Anthy was already laying on her bed. Saionji was able to pick her up, and take her to bed. Even kissing her won't work. Only her true prince, Utena, could break the spell. Both Saionji and the king sighed in sadness. They don't know if Anthy could actually hang on for...Well actually they don't even know if Anthy could hold on for a long time. They just hoped she can, or else the whole castle will fall into war, where there will on be tragic and chaos. Saionji gave her a rose, and he put it in Anthy's hands, so at least it will show her that she is important, for she is the princess of the rose...

:At the forest:

There was much clashing, and yelling. Both Touga and Utena was wounded, but Utena had much courage, that it would look like she can overpower Touga. Still...It wasn't enough. He still had Anthy's power. As his sword clashed with Utena's sword once again, he shattered Utena's sword into pieces, and all she had left was a small blade that was in her pocket.

"What's wrong, Utena? Out of weapons?" Touga smirked.

"No. You're dead!" Once Touga was caught off guard, Utena stabbed Touga in the chest with the small blade, and blood spilled to the ground.

"...No...This...Can't happen..." Touga fell on the ground, and dropped the sword of Dios. The sword turned back to normal, glowing a bright light. Utena took the sword and ran towards the castle quickly, but in the way, Touga was there. He barely stood up, you could already tell. His shoulders down, and holding onto his chest.

"...I...I...Won't...let you...get...through..." Touga said weakly.

"You can never give up can you? If you let me pass, I'll spare your life."

"...N-No..I...won't let you..." Touga quickly punched Utena in the stomach, and kicked her to the ground. The violence started again, but it had to be done. Utena really loved Anthy, and she wouldn't just let Anthy die...Without any goodbyes, at least. But there would never be any goodbyes especially if she's loved by many, Utena thought. But was that really true?

"I will get through!" Utena got up and kicked Touga to a tree, and stabbed him in the chest, piercing him to the tree. "I just can't allow Anthy to die..."

Utena ran to the castle once again, but as she got there, two guards were standing in the front door.

"Who are you!" The guards said in a mean tone, and held their sword up.

"I'm Utena Tenjou. And I'm a friend of the rose princess, Anthy Himemiya! You have to let me through!"

"No can do. The castle is very busy today. And besides, the princess is...well...busy." They lied.

"No she's not! She's under a spell! Now she's going to die if I can't get through!" Utena shouted.

"You're starting to annoy us," The guards grabbed Utena, and took another way to a dungeon. "Probably you would shut up if we take you here..."

"No!" The king came out of the castle, and heard everything the guard and Utena said to each other. "If everything you said is true...Then you're allowed to come in...Utena Tenjou."

"Oh thank you!" She broke free from the guard's embrace, bowed to the king, and ran into the castle.

"Next time you do that, you two will be executed." The king whispered to them, and closed the door. "Follow me." The king told Utena, and walked up the stairs. To Utena, it seemed to be endless, but until they reached a room, Utena was shocked. She saw the laying Anthy, and Saionji close to her, face to face.

"Oh...Um...I'm sorry." Saionji turned red, and he walked out of the room.

"Hm. This is troubling. I don't know any way to break Anthy's spell..."

"Oh...But now I do." Utena remembered that the sword of Dios was Anthy's power, so probably, if her power was brought back to her body, somehow, Anthy would be okay. But not to break the rose bride curse. She didn't know anything to turn things to normal. Utena sighed, and thought. Since the rose bride curse made her very weak, it would still be hard for Anthy to wake up.

"Anthy...I'm sorry...This is all I can do for now..." Utena saw the scar in Anthy's bosom and returned the sword to its rightful place, Anthy's body. Well at least they know that she was breathing, and her body stopped fading. And her whole body got restored to the way it was.

"Well...At least we know she's alive right now." Utena sighed sadly still thinking of a way to get her back to normal. Then she remembered something from long ago. _True love saves the day._

"Maybe..." Utena came close to Anthy, face to face, and she kissed her hoping that it would work.

Anthy's breathing rate became normal and had enough strength to open her eyes again. Anthy slowly waved her hand, so show that she was awake and needed a while with Utena alone. So the king left the room, and closed it as well.

"Utena?...What...What are you doing here?.."

"Of course, I wouldn't let my princess die this way...My elegant rose." The prince smiled.

"Thank you...So much, Utena. I...I love you...So much..." Anthy blushed.

"I love you too, my only rose princess." Utena hugged Anthy and walked out of the room, carrying Anthy in her hands. They went down the stairs and heard many people in the main room. When they reached the main room, many people applaud for Utena, and Anthy. But mostly Utena, for she have saved the rose princess from death, and saved the whole castle from dangers that Touga could've caused.

"Thank you, Utena Tenjou. I've heard everything you and Anthy said." The two girls blushed so much, and felt embarrassed that he heard their conversation. "And I declare...That you shall be the rose prince." The king said. He didn't care that Utena was a girl. She considered herself as a prince anyways, so he wouldn't bother to protest with her.

Anthy smiled brightly, and nodded. She really wanted Utena to be her only prince. And Utena approved to the idea of being the rose prince. Utena bowed to the king, and then hold onto Anthy. And then some music played a few minutes later.

"I'm so happy...that I was able to meet someone like you. Mind sharing...A dance with me?" Utena asked.

"Of course.." Anthy gave a kiss on Utena's soft lips, and they lived happily together, and forever.


End file.
